You are my everything, Miroku and Sango
by Mirokufangirl229
Summary: This is a story through Miroku and Sango. They are one of my favorite anime couples. Enjoy! Look out for new chapters coming your way! :)****Don't forget to give Feed Back!**
1. My Dear Monk

YOU ARE MY EVERYTHING

Sango and Miroku

Chapter 1

Deep in the mountains, the group of pals Inuyasha,Kagome,Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala were traveling the great mountains of the earth and stone region. Inuyasha had smelled Narakus sent and wanted to see if he was there. On the way of their investigation, they hit a snag.

"There are too many!" "Shut up monk, their not that strong!"

The friends were completely surrounded by demons. Inuyasha, cocky as always, said he could take them all on. As true as it was, Miroku,Sango, and Kagome were mere humans. They didn't have as much strength as Inuyasha did. Plus, Shippo was just a kid, he couldn't take them on either. "Come on you guys! Lets just get this over with." Inuyasha blurted, whipping out the Tetsusaiga from his sheath. "Your absolutely right! We have to kill these things if we want to seek out Naraku!" Miroku took hold of his staff, and started beating demons with it, Kagome used her sacred arrows and Sango used her Hirakotsu, and Shippo hid behind a rock. (lol)

"Wind Scar!"

"Hirakotsu!"

No matter what they did, more and more came! Just then, a fairly large demon approached . He appeared to be some kind of alligator. "My my so pretty!" He reached for Kagome, took hold of her, and lifted up her skirt.

"Oohh such innocent beauty, I'm gonna make you my wife!" "Ahhhhh! Put me down!" "Kagome! Garr back of demon she's not yours to have!" "Oh?"

The demon looked upon Kagomes engagement ring, he laughed. "So, she's yours hmm?" "Heh, got a problem?" Inuyasha pointed his sword at the ugly thing. It was his first time he ever admitted he was with Kagome, she blushed ever so carelessly. "HAHAHAHA! So, it is true! I'll let her go if you answer one thing, have you yet to take her innocence?" The demon was asking if Inuyasha and Kagome did the deed! Inuyasha blushed, he still held his sword up, the demon spoke again. "If not so, she is mine!" The demon took off with Kagome! With Inuyasha in hot pursuit!

"Kagome!

"Inuyasha!"

" Sheesh, left behind again." Miroku said, scratching his head with his staff.

"Oh no! More demons!" Sango said, pointing to the sky. "Ahhhhh! There are sooo many! Were all gonna die!" Shippo exclaimed, curling into a ball.

"Don't worry I've got this!" Miroku said , unravelling the beads that seal up his hand.

"WIND TUNNLE!"

Miroku sucked up the oncoming demons! Just then, he heard buzzing sounds, it was Narakus poisonous insects Sanyosho!

"What Sanyosho?" Miroku sealed up his hand and continued using his staff

"That must mean Naraku is near by!" Sango said, beating demons with her

Hirakotsu. "Yes, but we must get to safety! I'm running out of energy! Blast these demons! I have to use it!" "No Miroku! You'll be poisoned by the insects!" "I don't care, I need to protect Shippo and you! Kilala take Shippo and Sango to safety! I don't want you and them to be sucked in!" "Roar" Kilala Roared in agreement She scooped up her friends and took them high above from the Wind Tunnels range. "No we have to help him!" Sango aimed her weapon at the demons and threw it, she killed 50 as it swung back at her. She caught it and kept at it!

'That Sango, so stubborn!' he said in his head, looking up at his future wife. "Hahaha pay attention monk!" SLASH! A demon cut Miroku's arm, splurging his blood everywhere!

"Ahhhhh damn it all!"

Miroku fell to his knees in agony, he watched his blood pour out of his shoulder, he couldn't believe he let his guard down to a lowly demon like that.

"Miroku!" Sango watched her future husband bleed everywhere, she was furious! She swung her Hirakotsu like she never had before!

"HIRAKOTSU!"

She killed all the demons, as well as the Sanyosho! After it was all set and done, she came to Miroku's aid.

"Miroku! Are you ok?" "Y-yeah, lets find a safe place to hide, quickly. Before more demons come..." "Right!"

Sango helped Miroku get on Kilala's back, the then set off to find a safe place to rest and hide.

A half an hour passed, the three found a cave and hid inside it. As sun down approached, Sango started to tend to Miroku's wounds.

"AHHHHHH IT HURTS!"

" Jeez his wounds are bad.." Shippo said, staring at Miroku's huge gash.

"Stop staring and hand me Kagomes medical supplies." "Oh, right!"

Shippo sifted through Kagomes back pack and pulled out her first aid kit.

"Now there something in there called anti -bi -otics , I think that is suppose to prevent infection." "Oh, ok. Um.. OH Here it is!" Shippo pulled out the bottle and handed it to Sango. "Ok, Miroku, this may sting a bit." "Neh, I will try to endure." Sango opened the bottle and poured some on Miroku's wound. "Uhhhhhhh! Son of- AHHHHHH….." Miroku screamed in agony, he had never been in so much pain, not since when the last batch of Sanyosho poisoned his right arm. "Uhhh it burns!" "Please, I need to bandage it now." "Oh right…." After Sango wrapped Miroku's arm, she disposed of the cloth she used to clean up his blood. 'So much' she thought, staring at the blood stained cloth. She fell to her knees, she had never seen

Miroku bleed so immensely . "Here, let me get rid of it." "Oh, Shippo." "You take care of Miroku, he needs you. I'll throw it away." "Oh, ok. Thanks Shippo, let Kilala protect you." "Mew" Kilala and Shippo stepped out to dispose of the cloths, Sango looked at her blood stained hands. She was so afraid, she wanted Miroku to embrace her to make her feel better. At this point, he was the one needing embrace.

Miroku looked at Sango, despite his weakness, he could see Sango was upset. He saw his blood all over her hands, she was shaking, and crying. He wished he could do something, but he couldn't move. "Sango, hurry and wash it all off, I - cant- bear- to see you- in, pain." Miroku fell asleep, clutching Sango's Hirakotsu . Sango washed her hands in the lake outside and came back into the cave. She cuddled up to the wounded Monk and fell asleep as well.

Day brake approached, Sango's eyes opened up to a sleeping Shippo and Kilala. She turned around to find that Miroku wasn't there. She rushed out to find the monk sitting in front of the lake cross legged looking up at the sky. "Miroku, you shouldn't be up and about with wounds that severe. "

"Oh, Sango. I just wanted to watch the sunrise, care to join?" "Oh, sure."

Sango sat beside Miroku, he seemed well but was still very weak. "Were you warm last night?" "Oh, what do you meen?" Sango blushed, did he know she snuggled up to him? If he did, she'll never hear the end of it!

"I know you snuggled up, it's ok, you were afraid." "What are you talking about? Everyone is afraid sometimes, even Inuyasha ." "Yes but you were frightened because I shed so much blood." "Oh, you saw that huh?" "Yes, tell me, is it still bothering you?" "Yes, I still see it, I still see it, all over my hands… I'm - so weak." Sango fell in to Miroku's arms and wept She was suppose to take care of him, not the other way around. "It's ok Sango, I would feel the same way if it were you that became wounded. I'm right here, I promise I will never let go." "Promise?" Sango asked, clutching on to Miroku's Kimono. He smiled and held her close. "Promise."

Just then, Inuyasha and Kagome came over, Inuyasha looked like he had been through hell.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" "Sango! Are you ok? Oh! What happened to you Miroku?!" "It's nothing, I'm ok. " "Stupid! I can't believe they had to fend for themselves!" "Well jeez Kagome, in case you hadn't noticed, that demon was gonna carry you away! I had to rescue you!" "You didn't even ask them to come with you?!" Pshhh I didn't need their help! I was fine without em! " "You can be a real jerk you know that?!" "Hey! You should be thanking me! I have saved your life so many times! You shouldn't be sooo selfish!" "What was that?!" "You heard me! You are selfish!" "Inuyasha!" "Ehhhh?!" "SIT!" "WAH!"

*THUD*

"He'll never learn." Miroku said, clutching Sango. "Idiot." Shippo said, resting in Miroku's lap. The friends sighed and turned to the sunrise, as Kagome and Inuyasha argued. As Sango snuggled close, she sighed.

'You truly are my everything dear monk.'


	2. Useless

You are my everything, Sango and Miroku.

Chapter 2

The group were now traveling west. Kagome had sensed a Sacred Jewel 12 miles back, so they started heading to where she sensed it. Sango and Miroku were trailing behind Kilala, Shippo, Inuyasha and Kagome. Of course, Sango could walk much faster, but Miroku's arm had still not healed yet. He was a little slow and still in pain.

"So Kagome, where do you senses the shard?" "Uhh just up ahead, I feel it."  
"Great, our first one since Naraku stole our whole piece back then." "Correction, Kikyo stole them from us." "You going somewhere with this Kagome?" "No, I am just stating the facts." "Keh, of course you are."

While Kagome and Inuyasha went on and on, Sango stuck close to the monk in a worried manor. "Miroku, are you ok? Do you need to rest?"  
"No, the sacred jewel is far more important." "Ha-ha! Hear that Kagome? the monk is fine." "INUYASHA! SIT!" "WAH!"

As Inuyasha fell to the ground, Kagome walked over to the cozy twosome.  
"Don't worry, we are going to make camp here." "Oh, thank you Kagome."  
Said Sango with a smile.

Nightfall…

"Ahhhhh it's warm." "Yes it is." "Yeah Kagome, it was a good idea to rent the hot spring houses instead." "Uhh actually, its on Miroku ha-ha. " Sango opened her eyes. "HE paid?" "Yes he did." "Oh, I see."

Meanwhile, in the male hot springs..  
"Ahhhhh, that hit's the spot." "I suppose that is your way of saying thanks." Miroku said, melting in the spring. "Yeah I guess, whatever. Eh, how is your arm?" "Ah, much better now." "Good, that means you wont slow us down again right?" "Uhh, no, of course not." "Good, lets keep it that way."

Miroku sighed and enjoyed the spring. He thought about Sango all night.

Next morning….

Miroku slid the doors open, to find only Sango by the fire pit, eating with Shippo.

"Oh, Sango, Shippo, where are Kagome and Inuyasha?" "Heh, they are fighting again." Shippo said, munching on a rice ball. Miroku sat down with them. "How come?" "We saw soul collectors in the area." Sango said, letting the cat out of the bag. "Oh, I see." the monk sighed too, pouring himself some tea. He sipped it and sat closer to the demon slayer.

"Uhh Miroku.." "Don't worry Sango, I'm just cold, that's all." "Ha, I give him five minutes Kilala before he feels her up." "Mew." The demon cat meowed in agreement with Shippo, lapping its milk. Miroku sat there and pondered his thoughts. His arm was still hurting, he was also pissed off from Shippo's remark. Yes he does feel her up a lot, but when he feels like

crap, he has no desire to. He just wants to cuddle up. He grunted in annoyance and stood up slowly and painfully. "Eh- ah." "Miroku, are you ok?" "Yes, I just need some air." Miroku glared at Shippo and grabbed his staff. He slid open the doors and passed through, then closed them behind himself. Sango looked at the demon fox and glared at him too. The fox gulped "Was it something I said?" "Shippo, Miroku is injured. You know what he is like when he is hurt." "Oh- I'm sorry." "Its ok, Kilala , watch Shippo." "Mew."

Sango put her sandals back on and went outside, sliding the doors closed.  
There was the lecherous monk. So far, he wasn't lecherous at all. He seemed sad lonely, and tired. His body was still recovering.

"Miroku." "Oh, hello." the monk said with a sigh, sitting on the bench. "Are you still cold?" "Umm, yes, somewhat." he replied, hugging himself. Sango smiled and cuddled up to the monk, resting her head on his shoulder. The monk smiled and put his arm around her. "They have been gone an awfully

long time." Sango said, worrying about Inuyasha and Kagome. "Yes, I hope they didn't run into any trouble." the monk replied, also worrying for his friends. "Miroku, you worry me sometimes." "Do I? How?" "Well, I have just been really worried since you got that miasma scar from Naraku. Injuring your arm doesn't help that area you know." "Well I wasn't paying attention, I'm fine now so don't worry." "Hmm, you always say that."

Sango embedded her face in Miroku's shoulder. 'He always puts his pride first. Even though he is unwell, he will not admit it.' Sango thought, looking up at the monk from his shoulder. "Miroku.." "Hmm?" They both stared into one another's eyes. Sango leaned in for a kiss, Miroku leaned in as well. Their lips met, but only for a short time.

Boom!

"Wah!"  
"Ahh!"

The bench toppled over, taking the couple with it! Miroku rubbed his sore head and Sango cricked her neck as she got up

"What was that?!" Sango said looking toward the forest. "I don't know, but I am sensing a huge demonic aura." "Yes, I just caught wind of it too. I'll get my Hirakotsu." "Right, I'll keep guard here!"

Despite having a bummed arm, Miroku stood strong. He saw Inuyasha bursting out of the woods running backward, as he was fighting a demon. The demon appeared to be a- deer?

"Take this! Wind-" The demon used hits huge horns and head butted Inuyasha's sword right out of his hands! The sword then landed in a far away tree. "Damn it!" The hanyou said, dodging attacks from the demon.

The deer demon huffed and spat out leaves, which appeared to be like shirieken blades. He spat them all over the area, taking down trees and huts.

These leaf blades were even larger than the demon itself! Inuyasha avoided them and kept trying to retrieve Tetsusaiga at the same time. Miroku on the other hand was defending the hut, hitting the spinning leaf blades with his staff. He couldn't use the Wind Tunnel because the sharp blades will not only tear it, but open up the miasma wound he got from Naraku. He felt helpless, smacking away at the blades with his staff. Just then Sango came out and swung Hirakotsu at the demon! Taking its left horn and demonic energy with it.

"Ha! Take that!" The demon was furious, as it stared right at Sango. The demon made its move when...

POW!

A sacred arrow went through the beasts chest! It was Kagome!

"Kagome! There you are! Does this thing have a sacred jewel?" "You bet, its in his forehead." She said, about to launch another arrow. "Right then!"

Inuyasha did several back flips and grabbed his sword. "Ready Kagome?!" "Yeah!"

"WINDSCAR!"  
"Go!"  
As the wind scar hurled toward the demon, Kagome released her arrow, combining her power with the hanyou's. The awesome power hit the demon! Annihilating its demonic energy. Then, the sacred jewel landed on the ground. Inuyasha put his sword away and took hold of the jewel.

"There it is, beautiful ain't it?" "Ha, yep." "Hey, you 2 ok over there?"  
Inuyasha asked, as he handed Kagome the jewel. "Yes were ok." Miroku said, letting out a sigh. "Yes, we are fine." Sango added.

"Great, lets get moving! Hey Shippo, you can stop cowering in fear now." "I was not! I was simply guarding the hut!" "Liar!"

As Inuyasha and Shippo went on and on, with Kagome packing inside the hut, Miroku and Sango looked at one another and sighed.

"You know Sango, I feel useless sometimes." "Ah, so do I. Come on now, lets help Kagome pack." "Right.."

Once the group was packed, they them continued their journey. Miroku wanted to get better fast, so he could feel "useful" again. As for Sango, she couldn't stop thinking about that sweet kiss with her dear monk.


	3. LECHEROUS MONK!

Chapter 3

You are my everything, Sango and Miroku

Lecherous Monk!

A week passed, Miroku's arm was much better now. In fact, it was better enough to-

"My you are a beautiful women." "Hahaha, monk, your too kind!" "No, I truly mean it."

Heh, enough to be his old self again. Sango thought it was too good to be true. The wonderful embracing and amazing kisses were all erased from the monks mind. Usually, she would get extremely mad and beat him up with

Hirakotsu. This time, she was very sad. All of the things he had said to her went through her mind "You are a different kind of women Sango, your not like the others." 'Pshhh, what a load of crap!' She thought, clutching Hirakotsu. "Kagome, I'm going to have a look around. Maybe the villagers can tell us something about all the slain villages we have passed through."

"Uhh, sure.."

Sango huffed and walked away from the situation she had just witnessed. "OH! A shrine!" She belted running inside. There was some incense there and statues of the gods. She fell to her knees and prayed. She prayed that Miroku would stop all of this. She was more hurt then she had been before.

(Sango's theme playing)

"Please…. I cannot bear all of this pain…. Why can't he tell me all of those things and me alone?" She shed more tears…. Not knowing that Miroku was outside the temple. You see, every village he traveled to he would pray in. It was a way to bless the area. He had truly hurt her this time. He walked away and went in the other side of the temple. He had to make it up to her some how!

Later on..

After crying her eyes out, she wipped her face and eyes and exited the temple. The sun was setting, was I crying that long? She thought. Sango took a deep breath and walked through the village. "Sango!" There was Kagome running to her. "There you are, are you ok?" "Yes I am fine."

Kagome made a smirk then put her arm around the demon slayer. "I think your lying there Sango. It's ok, I know your hurting." "Th-That- I can't even say it." Sango said, now returning to her angry self. "Look, Miroku snagged us a nice rich house. I promise, you can stay by me the whole time." "You really mean that Kagome?" "Of course, what are friends for?" Kagome said with a smile.

Rich Guy's house…

"Thank you for putting wards on our house, I hope these rooms and food suit you well." "Ah, thank you." Miroku said, sitting down by the fire pit. He noticed that Sango was not around. When the old lord left, he spoke to Kagome. "Hey, Kagome… where is Sango?" "Uhh well-" "She is keeping her distance from YOU." Inuyasha said, finishing Kagome's sentence. "Wh-why?" " Well I thought it would be ok for her to stick close to me. Turns out, she needed some time alone." Kagome said, munching on salmon.

"Oh, I see. Where is she?" the monk asked. "She is out by the hill side. You better patch things up, before she kills you." Inuyasha said, being worried for Sango in his own way. "Uhh right, thanks Inuyasha." "Humph, sure."

The monk took his staff and went to seek out Sango. "Inuyasha, you truly are a good friend." Kagome said cuddling up to the hanyou. Inuyasha blushed and put his arm around Kagome. "Y-yeah, I guess so."

"it's a good thing Shippo is asleep. He would most likely be bothered by this." "Wh-what do you mean?" the hanyou asked, pulling Kagome closer.

"I think he is jealous. He is afraid you will take me away from him and that I don't care about him anymore." "Heh, that idiot. I would never do that."

"Well, he is still a child." Kagome said, looking up at Inuyasha. The hanyou sighed. "I will talk to the twerp tomorrow." Kagome smiled and nuzzled up. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

Meanwhile…

The monk had finally found his future bride. The way the monk was feeling, he felt like he didn't deserve to be Sango's husband. He let out a sigh of guilt and regret and went to see her.

"Sango, are you not cold?" Sango looked over at Miroku. She glared and kept sharpening her dagger she always kept strapped to her leg. She used her elbow to secretly wipe tears from her face. The sound of those rings jingling from Miroku's staff getting closer and closer frightened her. She kept sharpening the dagger, ignoring the monk. The monk sighed and sat about a foot away from her.

"Hmm the sky is full of stars tonight. Very beautiful indeed." "I guess."

Sango said, still sharpening the blade. The monk sighed and spoke.

"Sango, I am sorry I have hurt you today. In fact, I am sorry that I have hurt you all days." "Miroku, I don't ask much of you. In fact, seeing as your going to be my husband, I shouldn't ask anything of you." "Sango…" "All I ask, is that if you have such an uncontrollable urge to be lecherous, at least of the decency to not do it IN FRONT OFME! LECHEROUS MONK!"

"Ehh, Sango!"

Sango punched Miroku in the head, she took his staff and beat him senseless with it. Her sadness finally turned to anger! Yipes!

"I can't believe you! After all of what you said, after all what has happened! You still betray me! YOU WORTHLESS EXUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!" "Wah! Sango please, don't be rash!" Sango hit him again with his own staff and threw it to the ground!

"PERVERT!"

She took off huffing away in silence… Sango was mad, and Miroku really had to watch what he was doing, or he'd be done for!


	4. The Strange Village Botaku

Chapter 4

The Strange village Botaku

The group was still in the village, trying to get Intel on the other slain villages. Sango was talking to the high priest while the others roamed the town.

"So priest, do you know anything of the recent killings that have took place?" "Yes, I became aware when one of the survivors from the slain villages came here. He was in terrible shape. I took him in and treated his wounds. During the time I took care of this man, he kept uttering something peculiar." "What was that?" "He said, evil has come, our lives will be taken. Death now come, the underworld will take you." "Uhh, how awful."

"Yes, the man is still unstable. I fear his injuries will consume him. They were great ones and they have not healed well as they should." "I see, are you still taking care of him?" "Well, my followers are, but have not succeeded in getting him to be well again." "I see, thank you for your time."  
"Anything to help young demon slayer."

Sango bowed and left the temple. This village was strange, really strange. This village Botaku seemed kind and pure, she still could not grasp how too kind they were.

The Inn…

"Hello everyone." Sango said, opening the doors and coming in. There was Inuyasha, curled up in the corner. Shippo, playing with Kilala, and Kagome by the fire pit. Last and simply not least, despite her anger toward him, was Miroku. There was the pervert sitting near the fire pit as well. She smiled and sat beside Kagome, keeping her distance from the monk. She was still cross with him and needed her space. Usually, the monk would be clueless about her anger and would then feel up her bottom at super time. For some reason, he left her alone all night. He knew he screwed up big time, as he kept his distance too.

"So Sango, did you have any luck with the priest?" the monk said, munching on fish. The demon slayer sighed and replied. "Eh, somewhat. He said he is looking after a survivor from the previous slain one we past through two days ago." "Really? Can we not visit this man?" the monk replied.

"The priest said that the man is still very unstable and his wounds are not healing as well as they hoped." "If what the priest said is true, wouldn't this guy be dead by now?" Inuyasha said, finally breaking his silence. Everyone looked at the hanyou then looked at one another. "That could be a factor, perhaps these people are hiding this man." Miroku said, finishing his food.  
"Yeah, but why?" Kagome said, patting the now sleeping Shippo on her lap.

"That is something we should find out our selves." Miroku said, leaning back on the wall. "Miroku, your not suggesting we brake into the temple and find this man are you?" Sango said in a worried manor. "I think the monk's got a point, the truth will set them free so we can leave." Inuyasha said, yawning. "That you are right, Inuyasha." the monk said, sipping tea.

It was midnight, the village was sound asleep. The group of friends went out and headed toward the temple. When they climbed the mountain and approached the place, the light was still on.

"Perhaps someone is praying?" Sango said, trying to no think some crap is going down. The hanyou grunted quietly. "I doubt it, something freaky is going on in there." he said whispering, pulling the group into the bushes.  
"Then what do we do?" Sango said, as she was scared out of her wits. "We go inside and investigate." The very curious monk said, heading inside first.  
The group followed suit inside. Sango was last, sliding the doors behind herself. She gulped and stuck close to what she thought was Kagome in the dark, but was actually Miroku. They heard the monks chanting something.

"Evil has come, our lives will be taken. Death now come, the underworld will take you." Sango almost fell to the ground, she tried to speak but she couldn't grasp her voice. She clutched Miroku's Kimono, bringing him down with her.

"Sango.. What are you doing?" he whispered. "Th-that's…" she started, covering her mouth in fear. "What? Do you know what they are talking about?" "Th-that is what the priest said. He said that the man he rescued chanted that in his sleep. I swear that is it, oh my go-" The monk covered the demon slayers mouth and pulled her close.

"These are not holy men Sango, I think you have uncovered something big in this village. Inuyasha, how do they smell?" "Keh, I don't smell any humans in this room accept for you guys and another human smell." The hanyou whispered, clutching his sword. "Maybe it's the man they rescued."

Kagome whispered, staying close to Inuyasha. " I think they rescued him for a reason, they needed a sacrifice." Miroku said, running to the room, with Kagome, Inuyasha and Sango behind him. The monk slid open the doors and gasped.

Inuyasha came up behind him with Kagome still clutching his Kimono.  
"Eh what's the hold up?" Inuyasha said, as they all became wedged in the doorway. When they all entered the room, they couldn't believe the sight.  
There were the so called priests and monks sitting in a circle, with the very unstable man they claimed to have rescued. The preist that Sango spoke with looked up at the group.

"Who dares to enter this room and disrupt our prayers?" "Prayers? More like dinner time." Inuyasha said, whipping out his sword. The others whipped out there weapons too.

"What is the meaning of this you heathens!"  
"Enough with your lies, I can smell you from here you murderers. You all reek of human blood." Inuyasha said, growling and holding Tetsusaiga firmly in his hands. The priest smirked and talked different than an old man he appeared to be. His voice was, young and was pure evil.

"Ah, I see you have figured us out. Come now boys, lets introduce our selves." "Yes Master."

POOF!

There stood what appeared to be their true form. The were demons all right, with horns and weapons that were deadly and half the size of their own bodies. Their leader who his himself as the priest had long black hair, with piercing everywhere on his body. He pulled out his sword and glared at Sango.

"Hello women, I see you found me out. I really wish I didn't have to kill you, your beauty is astounding. Perhaps I don't have to kill you yet."

The demon rushed over so fast, Inuyasha didn't even see it. The demon clutched Sango and smelled her hair.

"Ahhhhh, I can smell you innocence. It is written all over your body."  
The mean demon pulled Sango close and put his grimy demon hand down the cleavage of Sango's Kimono. The one time Sango needed Hirakotsu the most, she should of brought it with her! Miroku was mad! No, he was furious! "Eh you nasty demon! Those are MINE!"

Miroku beat the demon in the head with his staff! "Ah!" the demon snapped out of it and spat up blood. "Why you stupid little-" Miroku hit the demon again, sending it to the ground! The monk and the demon went head to head, punching and using their weapons. Poor Inuyasha, left out. "Hey, I was suppose to get that guy!" "Why don't you fight us? Hahaha."

The followers of the sexy but evil demon attacked Inuyasha. He fought with them. Kagome aided Inuyasha and Sango, well she just stood there and was shocked by the monks remark. "EH! Those are mine!" 'That lecherous monk, I outta-"

Too late, while Sango was pondering Miroku got slammed to the ground. Just then she heard a roar, it was her demon cat Kilala! With Hirakotsu! Sango caught it and threw it at the demon "HORAKOTSU!"

Waahhh!

Sango slayed the demon, saving Miroku from any further beating.

"Uhhh, thank you once again Sango." "I'm your team-mate, that's what I'm here for." Sango tied Hirakotsu to her back. She didn't say much to the monk after that, since that other recent lecherous incident. The monk knew this, and had a feeling that he deserved it.  
This silent treatment was taking it's toll on Miroku's heart and over sized ego. He decided to be civil about it. He got up and uttered a sigh with a "I understand." she became annoyed and thought he was making a remark, but he wasn't this time.  
"Well that was easy, took those guys down like little children." "Inuyasha! Don't be so cocky!" "No, Inuyasha is right, it is worth celebrating. For now, lets get some rest."

The monk said, walking out of what was left of the temple. 'Oh? My punishment is working? Good, very good.' What Sango was doing was not good. She was to chicken to discuss the manor with the monk, so she used the "Silent Treatment" instead. It was working, but all she was doing, was breaking the monks heart. The sad part about it? She doesn't know that on the inside, she is making her "precious monk" cry.


	5. Sango's Silence, Miroku's Heart Break!

Chapter 5!

Sango's Silence, Miroku's heartbreak!

Some where in the west region…

"Uhh what a mess."

The group had come along another annihilated village. They all sighed in sadness. "I'll find some shovels." Inuyasha said, grunting and stepping over bodies. "I'll look for survivors." The monk added, stepping over bodies as well.

An hour past, no one survived. Any one that was alive died moments later within the hour from their injuries. Sango was treating a child who was still barley alive. "Oww, it hurts…" "Relax, I will change your bandages."

The monk came inside the hut with some more medicinal herbs. "I found these in the villages fields." "Good, set them down over there." "Uhh right."

Miroku sighed and set the herbs down on the small table in the corner.

Sango was still distant toward him. He knew he was in the wrong, but it had been over a month since then. The Silent Treatment was starting to become troublesome. The only time Sango would say any words to the monk is when they are in battle, OR burying the dead and treating villagers.

"Ukk! Oww!" "Uhh, Kagome, I need some help." "Yes what is it?" "The bleeding wont stop, anything in that special medical bag?" "Umm, just alcohol and bandages." "Give me the bandages-" "UH-KK!"

The little girl spat up blood. More blood came pouring down the side of her face. Her injuries were too severe, it was only a matter of time.

"Mamma, where-is-mamma?" Sango held the little girls hand. "Don't worry, you will see her soon." "Really? Father too?" Sango nodded and cradled the girls head. "Yes, you will see everyone." "Oh, that is good. I wanna see mama." Miroku sat on the other side of the child and held her other hand. "Do not worry child, you will no longer feel pain soon."

Another substantial amount of blood bubbled up from the girls mouth. She was no older than 4. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome fought back the tears as the child entered death. After 5 minutes, the grim reaper took the child into custody, as she gurgled up blood for the last time. Kagome cried, and so did Sango.

Miroku stood up and took the child's body into his arms and carried her outside to be buried. He came to Inuyasha and place the child on a mat in front of him. Inuyasha grunted. "Were gonna get the son of a b**ches who did this." Miroku sighed. "For everyone's sake, I hope so. Now, I need to clean the blood from the child off my Kimono." "Right." Inuyasha said, digging a hole for the dead 4 year old.

There was a lake about a mile away. Miroku had taken off everything accept the parts of his cloths that weren't covered in blood. He scrubbed away at his Kimono in anger. After it was all clean he hung them up to dry. He laid in the grass shirtless, while chewing on a piece of straw from the river bank.

Most of that blood was the child's when her carried her into that hut to be treated by Sango before. He knew ahead of time she wouldn't make it, but he refused to admit it. Also, Sango's "Punishment" wasn't helping. It only made his job worse no less. The monk gnawed away at the straw as he stared up at the sky.

He traced his finger across the miasma scar on his chest that he got from Naraku then looked at his right hand. He let out sight after sigh. 'The wind tunnel is getting worse.' The monk thought, staring at his right hand. ' Only a matter of time before… I get sucked in…' He thought again, slamming his staff into the ground out of frustration.

Just then, Shippo showed up. "Miroku, what are you doing here all by you lonesome self?" "Shippo, shouldn't you be helping the others make camp?"

"Oh that, they said to come get you." "Why?" "Well, we found some food and we thought you might be hungry." "I'm not, but I wouldn't mind the fire to help dry my wet cloths."

Shippo nodded and lead the way, as the monk carried his Kimono.

Seeing Miroku enter in just pants was something for Sango, as she blushed slightly. Kagome pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around the monk.

"Miroku! Its almost dark out! You'll catch cold!" "Oh, thank you Kagome."

Inuyasha handed Miroku a rice ball. "Here eat up." "I'm not hungry." The monk replied. The hanyou grunted and offered it again. "I didn't say you had a choice, now eat! I don't want you to be weak and fall behind."

"Fine then…"

Miroku ate the rice ball and curled up under the blanket. After 5 minutes he stood up and put his Kimono back on. He then sat in the corner of the hut, away from the fire pit. "My cloths are dry now, I will now try to sleep."

Confused, the group wondered why Miroku was so distant. "Miroku, why are you so quiet?" Shippo asked, stating the obvious. The monk sighed. "I have to, it's part of my punishment." Miroku looked away and closed his eyes. He eventually drifted off into slumber, as he cradled his staff in his arms. The whole group immediately turned their vision towards Sango.

Sango blinked in confusion, as the whole group glared at her.

"What? Why is everyone looking at me like that?" "Sango, I think you have punished Miroku enough." Kagome said, being the first one to speak.

"Mew." Kilala meowed in agreement and sat on Sango's lap. "Yeah Sango, he's a jerk, but I think he gets it." Shippo said, sitting on Kagome's lap.

"I will do what I see fit." Sango said, grunting away in anger. Inuyasha grunted too and spoke.

"Then you're a fool." The hanyou then nuzzled up to a corner in the hut and gripped Tetsusaiga in his hands. Kagome sighed and nuzzled up to Inuyasha. "You better stop this soon, before you hurt him Sango." She said, resting her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. As everyone drifted off, Sango remained awake. She sighed in frustration and looked at the sleeping monk.

She walked over and woke him up. "Miroku." "Huh-wa?" "We need to talk." "W- Sango.." "Follow me if you want answers."

Sango exited the hut. Miroku took his staff and followed her outside. Finally he thought, as he exited the hut behind her.


	6. Sango's Apology!

Chapter 6!

Sango's apology!

A little ways away in another hut by the river, the couple was talking.

"So, what did you wish to speak about?" Miroku said with a "Ha, I'm right" grin. "Enough with your teasing, you know why." Sango said, sitting on the far left of the hut, also accompanied by Miroku, who sat next to her.

"Oh that's right, must of slipped my mind." the monk said, teasing the demon slayer again. "Do you want to hear what I have to say? Or would you rather feel the wrath of my Hirakotsu?!" She said, threatening Miroku. He gulped and spoke. "Ok, ok, I'm listening." Miroku said, scared out of his wits. "Ok then, good." She adjusted herself and spoke.

"As I was saying, I think I have ignored this issue quite enough. You are at fault for what you did. No, what you ALWAYS DO; and I-might-of- took- your punishment too far." Sango scratched her head and looked away in defeat. The monk huffed in victory. "Well, I guess you did, ha-ha."

"Yeah, the next time you do it, I'll hit you in the head with my Hirakotsu, like I always do." the demon slayer said with a smirk. "Eh, ah-ha." The monk couldn't think of any words to say.

He scratched his head and turned his head away, the demon slayer rendered him speechless, and kind of scared him as well. He moved closer to her and spoke again. "So, your not cross with me anymore?" "For now, no. At least not until you screw up again." Sango said, snuggling up to Miroku like she always does.

As Miroku accepted and put his arm around her, he thought to himself… 'Am I that predictable?' this question went over and over in his mind.

Sango's warmth seemed to drift him away from the question for just a moment. He wanted to say something like "Your so warm." unfortunately he was too chicken, afraid she'll think he'll feel her up, then she'd hit him.

Just then her heard her mutter it for him.

"Ah, your so warm, it's nice." the monk blushed. Even thought Master Mushin had removed his innocence at a brothel when her turned 16, he wasn't use to nice mediocre complements like that.

The girls he knew enjoyed raunchy comments and enjoyed getting their bottoms grabbed. Of course, Master Mushin paid them to do so. Sango was sweet, innocent, and pure. For once, Miroku enjoyed the cuddling. He then held her closer in happiness and content.

The monk realized that he wanted to kiss the demon slayer again. He wanted to feel her warm, pure, and soft lips once more. To hint it, he put his forehead on hers. The demon slayer noticed him blushing uncontrollably, she knew he wanted to kiss her, but was too afraid to.

"Lecherous Monk!" "Wah! Sango! Don't be rash!"

That was why, she thought; flashing back to the previous incident.

She sighed and raised her head, having them face to face. She blushed as well and pulled the monk's head toward her. With that, their lips met. They both moaned in happiness and excitement. Miroku stroked the demon slayers neck while they kissed. He was over loaded with pleasure, but he had to be careful.

To his surprise, Sango was making all the moves! The demon slayer opened her mouth, inviting Miroku in. The monk blinked in confusion, but didn't object. Instead, he invited his tongue in Sango's mouth as she instructed.

Soon, they were both exploring one another's mouths and exchanging warm juices from each other.

They both moaned in enjoyment and both blushed together. Ha-ha, in fact; they both looked like a couple of tomatoes. They were embarrassed, but it didn't matter to them. What mattered, was that they were together and content once again. Heh, let's hope it stays that way….


	7. Enter Hakuja!

Chapter 7!

Enter Hakuja!

Small Hut…

The couple was still going at it. They kept taking breaks and kissed some more. To Sango's surprise, Miroku wasn't making any perverted moves at all. He still had his arms around her waist. This was an improvement for the monk. Sango sighed and kissed Miroku's forehead. He smiled and pulled her close again. The couple laughed, un aware of what was going on up the hill, 5 miles away…

As always in the feudal era, there's treachery a foot!

A demon named Hakuja was sitting in his tent; he was an ugly one. His face was boar like and he ate his meat like the savage he was, spilling insides of an animas carcass everywhere, as he devoured it carelessly. Just then, when of his servants came barging into his ten out of breath.

"Master Hakuja!" "What is it imp slave? I'm busy!" "Uhh I am sorry but there are intruders in the village we took down sir." "Intruders? In my territory? Who are these heathens?"

"Uhh, they appear to be demon slayers sir." "Demon slayers eh? Tell me, what do they look like?" " I couldn't get a good look sir, but I know there were some humans… and…well…. For you see, there is a half demon with them who could of smelt me out. If I got any closer, I would of been done for."

"Ha-ha, a half link traveling with humans? How interesting!" "Umm, I think their was a fox and cat demon with them as well." "I see, what day is it today?" "Uhh, Saturday sir." "I see, good then. We will attack tomorrow."

"Sir! Must we be rash?" "Yes, I need to slay more villages for sacrifice. Where is the general? He said he would be back." "Oh, umm some new information has come up. Apparently he was slain in the village Botaku some months ago. The description from our spies match the ones in the village below." "You don't say? All the more reason to kill these demon slayers." "Yes, it would appear so sir."

Meanwhile in the groups hut…

Shippo was fast asleep and so was Kilala. Inuyasha and Kagome were cuddling as well so they did not notice Miroku and Sango's absence right away.

"Ah, your so warm Inuyasha." The miko said, burying her face in the hanyou's Kimono. "Mm, don't get carried away-uh- where did Miroku and Sango go?" Inuyasha said, waking up slightly. Kagome yawned. "Hmm, I didn't see them leave."

"Heh, maybe she killed him." "Inuyasha! Oh, maybe they are having a talk." "Huh? Whatya mean?" "Well, maybe Sango and Miroku made up." "Hehe, I doubt that, he pissed her off way too much." "You are correct Inuyasha, but we did in fact settle our differences." There was the monk and demon slayer now, sitting down in the small hut together. The hanyou huffed and grunted.

"Ah, too bad, it would have been fun to see Miroku get clobbered."

"Inuyasha Sit!"

"Wah!"

*THUD!*

"So you and Miroku made up? How sweet." Kagome said, while Inuyasha laid helplessly on the floor from Kagome's command. "Yes, but if he does it again, there is far more beating where that came from, right Miroku?"

"Uh, eh-he, right." "Well, we should all rest, after all, we are leaving tomorrow." "Tomorrow? Why?" The demon slayer asked in confusion.

"Inuyasha and I got a new lead on Naraku from the locals just south of here. While you two were arguing away before we got to this place, we talked to a demon hunter amongst his daughters… " "Which were the girls he was hitting on."

Sango added, glaring at Miroku. The monk looked away in fear and poured himself tea and gulped it down.

"Well, we can tell details tomorrow, right now, I think it's best that we all get some shut eye." Kagome said, putting out the fire. They all nodded and settled down for the night. The next morning, the group were in for one hell of a wake up call from Hakuja and his fleet.


	8. Hakuja's Attack!

Chapter 8!

Hakuja's Attack!

It was early, the sun had barley peaked out from the horizon. The group awoke and started to pack. Miroku then felt Hakuja's demonic aura. Miroku looked and Inuyasha and spoke. "Inuyasha, do you sense them?" "Yeah, there coming fast.!"

Everyone stopped packing and headed outside, accept for Shippo, Kagome told him to stay inside. As the group were out in front of the hut. They heard demons coming, torches burning, they were ready. Sango came out in her demon slayer outfit, along with Hirakotsu. Miroku prepared his staff and sacred sutra's, seeing as he couldn't use the wind tunnel. Inuyasha whipped out Tetsusaiga, and Kagome had her bow and arrow.

Hakuja revealed himself upon the steep hill above the group. He smiled and spoke. "You must be the demon slayers my imp spy saw, how interesting you are up close." Miroku smirked and spoke. "I noticed your demonic aura, might I say, it is quite strong." Hakuja chuckled and replied. "Yes, a mere human such as you can not handle it." Inuyasha of course made his impression, pointing his sword at the hideous demon. "Jeez, your really ugly, I can smell your revolting sent all they from here."

Insulted, Hakuja pulled out his mace and prepared to attack.

"Half breed how dare you insult me like that! I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget! Everyone, attack! KILL THEM ALL!"

The bundle of demons propelled themselves at the group! Sango used her Hirakotsu, Kagome used her arrows, and Miroku used his staff and sacred magic. By the village, Inuyasha and Hakuja were fighting, clanging their weapons at one another. From other attacks by Hakuja's minions, he was having a difficult time trying to use the Wind Scar. He kicked an imp aside, and blocked another attack from Hakuja. He had to think of something! He landed on a hut and prepared his Wind Scar, until he was hit in the shoulder by what appeared to be a dagger crossed with an arrow! The blade went right through the hanyou's shoulder.

"Uhh, who shot this arrow?"

The hanyou turned around, it was another servant of Hakuja. With such beauty, Inuyasha wondered why this wench was protecting this ugly thing.

"Half breed, stay away from my brother!"

'No wonder, their related. That makes sense, it looks like I have to get rid of her first.' The hanyou thought. Inuyasha pulled out the arrow from his shoulder and tried to redirect his attack, until Hakuja knocked him through the roof of the hut.

"Wah!"

Down went the hanyou through the roof, landing on wood and other object inside the place. "Go away sister, he's mine." Hakuja went inside after the hanyou. The she demon rolled her eyes. 'So stubborn' she thought to herself.

"Hirakotsu!"

The she demon dodged Sango's attack and landed on a tree.

'What was that?' She thought, scoping the area for her attacker.

There was Sango bellow, catching Hirakotsu. The she demon was pissed off to no end. She pulled out her sword and swung it over her shoulder. She laughed in such a vile way, then spoke.

"My, you are quite the annoying one. Who do you think you are attacking me like that? I didn't do anything." "I was going to say the exact same thing, she devil."

Sango said, swinging Hirakotsu around.

The demon frowned and pointed her sword in anger.

"You will regret you said that you wench!"

She attacked and slammed her sword on Hirakotsu. Sango pushed her back and slammed Hirakotsu into the she women. Full of hate an anger The demon raised her sword in the air and summoned lightning from the sky.

" I Gamin summon the lightning tiger."

The incredible demonic energy propelled toward Sango. Sango threw Hirakotsu, stealing the demonic energy! Her weapon then turned around and came back to her. The She Demon was even more angry. She then came at Sango with all her might, she sliced the arm Sango had in the air that caught Hirakotsu. Sango screamed in pain and pulled backward, moving herself away.

"You wont escape me!"

Sango prepared Hirakotsu, but the demon threw it away with a blast of her energy. Hirakotsu landed in a tree. Sango looked up at the demon who was now over top of her, preparing to attack. As the she devil came down, blood exploded everywhere, the she devil gasped in pain! She looked down and saw Sango's back up sword in her chest.

"Ukk, uhh, you b**ch…"

The demon then fell down to the ground and died quickly, seeing as the sword pierced through her heart. Sango sighed in relief and went to retrieve Hirakotsu.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was still in battle with Hakuja, dodging attacks and doing a large amount of back flips. For an ugly guy, he was strong! Hakuja laughed and slid his spiked mace up Inuyasha's shoulder and down his arm!

Inuyasha fell to the ground and cried out in pain!

"Uh! S*it… This guy is quick.."

"Ha take this!"

Inuyasha leaped to his feet and dodged a second blow from that huge mace!

He had to be careful, that thing was deadly!

"You stupid ugly pig, I'll kill you!"

"Ha-ha, oohh I am so scared!"

The demon swung his mace again, smashing Inuyasha's sword, sending the hanyou to the ground again!

"Uhhh… That is it! I have had it with you!" Inuyasha leaped back and prepared himself!

"This is it demon, prepare to die!" "As if half breed!"

Hakuja lunged ant Inuyasha! The hanyou focused on Hakuja's HUGE demonic energy and lifted Tetsusaiga in the air!

"Grr- BACK SLASH WAVE!"

"WHAT?! NO!"

The hurl of Inuyasha's attack pierced through Hakuja!

"No! CURSE YOU!"

Hakuja turned to dust! It was over, for now. Inuyasha swung his sword back into his sheath and joined the others.

Later…

All of Hakuja's servants were obliterated. The group then met up once again.

"Well, that was an interesting start to the morning." Miroku said, lowering his staff. Kagome put away her bow and arrow. "Jeez, its always us."

"Well, we better get going, don't want the trail to run cold." Inuyasha said.

Finally, Sango joined the group. She lost a lot of blood from that demon who struck her. There she was crawling to the group with her bleeding arm and her Hirakotsu. Her vision was blurry and her body was weak. As she passed out, se realized that the she devils blade, was also laced with poison.

"Sango!"

The whole group came to her aid. Miroku especially, carrying her over his shoulder. "Lets take her inside." "Right"

Kagome said, running to the building with her medical supplies.

As everyone went back inside the hut to take care of the demon slayer, Inuyasha sighed. 'How troublesome, we were so close!' Inuyasha said, being the last one to enter the hut. It seemed as if the group wasn't going anywhere at this point.


	9. Poisoned! Get to Jinenji!

Chapter 9!

Poisoned! Get to Jinenji!

'Ukkkk! This poison!'

Sango was slightly conscious now, she didn't know what was happening, all she knew was pain. "The poison has spread far too much, we have to get to Jinenji, he's the only one with the right herbs!" Kagome exclaimed, as she re bandaged Sango's arm.

"How far is the village from this point?" Miroku asked, as he was very concerned for his future wife. "Not too far, 30 miles or less. There is no way we could get there with out some extra power." Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha. "Yeah, someone who is faster than all of us combined." Shippo said, also looking at the hanyou.

Inuyasha blinked and replied. "What is everyone looking at?" "Inuyasha, you have to get Sango to Jinenji! Kilala is injured and you are the only one who can get her there in time." Kagome said, putting her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Whaaat?! You can't be serious! That's a lot to ask for-" Miroku grabbed Inuyasha by the scruff of his Kimono and spoke. "You will do this Inuyasha, cause if she dies, I won't hesitate to kill you!"

"M-Miroku calm down, you're being creepy!" Miroku kept staring into the hanyou's golden eyes, he wasn't joking around. 'Oh f*ck the guy is dead serious! Oh well, I wanted to leave this dump anyway' Miroku let Inuyasha go, letting the hanyou fix his kimono where Miroku grabbed him. The hanyou grumbled then spoke.

"Sheesh, fine I'll do it, don't' expect anymore of me. Besides, I

wanted to leave this place anyway."

Inuyasha put the now unconscious Sango over his shoulder. "I'll meet you guys there, Shippo, come with me. Sango is gonna need someone by her side."

"Uhh, Inuyasha…" "Come on, before I change my mind." "Uhhh, ok."

As Inuyasha started to run, with Shippo and Sango on his back, he headed for Jinenji's hut!

Later…

With Inuyasha's amazing speed, the threesome were already 5 miles away from Jinenji's village. Shippo was still shocked about Inuyasha asking him to come with him. 'What good am I?' Shippo thought, clutching Sango's arm.

'Does he finally see me as being useful?' Shippo thought again.

'Uhhh, where am I?' Sango opened her eyes, the medicine Kagome gave her made her very tired and dizzy. So dizzy that she couldn't make out what was going on. She knew she was moving, as she could feel a strong breeze rushing through her body. The breeze was super strong, as she felt like she was going at lightning speed. She opened her eyes more, to find a red Kimono under her and white hair. "Inu-Yasha?" Sango said, as she was so weak she could barely utter a word.

"Yeah, I see Kagome's medicine is wearing off."

The hanyou replied, jumping through trees and bushes.

"Where are you taking me….?" "The poison has spread too far through you're body, I'm taking you to Jinenji's hut to get rid of it." "I see, Jinenji must be pretty good with herbs and such. He was able to heal Kilala well back then." "Yeah, he's a good guy."

Soon, Inuyasha got to the village. He ran to Jinenji's hut, to seek his help.

Jinenji's hut….

"Look mother, the poison herbs have sprouted nicely…" "Good, let's harvest them." "Yes mother." "JINEJI! JINENJI!" "Inuyasha, is that you?"

"Yeah, can you help Sango? She was poisoned." "I see, bring her inside."

After taking a sample of her blood, Jinenji nodded and got up. "Well?" "It's a fatal poison, it's a good thing you got here when ya did." Jinenji's mother said, watching her son go outside to the field.

"So, can he get the poison out?"

Inuyasha asked, sitting next to the unconscious demon slayer. Jinenji's mother chuckled and lit a cigar. "Of course he can, the herbs we grow can heal any poison. However, it will be excruciatingly painful. The poison herb we have for this kind will have to travel right through her blood stream to kill the poison. In order to do so, we have to open the wound on her arm. " "I will endure."

Inuyasha, Shippo, and the old miko turned around to find the weak demon slayer sitting up. "Ah, demon slayer, I see you're awake. You are a strong one."

"I don't care what it takes, I want to live long enough to destroy Naraku and get Kohaku back." "Uhh, I see." "I have returned. Miss Sango, can you let me aid you?" "Of course Jinenji, that's what you're here for."

The half horse demon smiled and un bandaged the demon slayers arm. "I can see Kagome used my ointment. How is Kagome? Is she well?" "Y-yes, very well."

Sango replied, looking at the bowl of crushed herbs. She watched Jinenji mix some sort of liquid while he crushed the herbs some more. She saw smoke and steam coming from it when it became finished. She had a sure feeling this was going to hurt.

She looked away and prepared for the worst. Just then, Shippo held Sango's hand with his hand. She smiled and returned the comfort from the little fox demon. Jinenji took his mother hand dagger and slightly opened the wound, causing immediate pain. Sango endured and waited for the medicine to go in her wound, knowing that would be far more painful. Once the medicine was applied, it burned through her skin entering her blood stream.

"Ahhh- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

All the group could here were Sango's screams.

'Hurry up Miroku and get you're a*ss over here!' Inuyasha thought, holding Sango.

Meanwhile…

"Thanks Kilala, you didn't have to bring us there, we could of got there by foot." Kagome said, rubbing Kilala's fur. "Yes, you shouldn't be doing anything with that injured paw." "Roar." Kilala sped up, she wanted to get to Sango as quickly as possible.

Meanwhile…. Back at Jinenji's hut.

Sango was now asleep with a new bandage and no more poison in her system.

It took over an hour to remove the toxic substance. The demon slayer endured an hour of pain. In a way, Inuyasha was thankful Miroku wasn't here, the monk probably wouldn't of been able to handle Sango's screams of agony.

Speaking of Miroku and Kagome, they arrived, as they landed in front of the hut. "Inuyasha, where is Sango?" Miroku asked, looking at Inuyasha, who was leaning against the hut sitting cross legged like he always does.

"She's inside resting, the poison has been removed, but she is going to have to recuperate from it." "I want to see her." Miroku said, entering the hut.

Kagome smiled and sat next to Inuyasha. "You did a good thing." Kagome said, leaning on Inuyasha.

The hanyou rolled his eyes and replied. "Yeah well, I didn't want to stay in that grave yard of a village. I'm tired of burying bodies. I swear I don't know what I am, a demon or a grave digger." Kagome laughed and rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder then replied.

"At least were all together. We will kill Naraku and get our freedom."

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah, we can only hope."

So, the group stayed at Jinenji's hut for two days to let Sango rest. Once she felt better, the group set off again, in search of Naraku and Jewel Shards.


End file.
